A Strange Encounter
by Vivienne Stark
Summary: What would you do if one day you suddenly woke up in Westeros ?
1. Chapter 1

As all fangirls of Sandor Clegane , I too would like to know how it would be to actually meet him . And so this fanfiction came to be .

This is my first attempt at writing a story so be gentle :P .

Sandor Clegane / Theresa

* * *

Theresa woke up early that morning , she sighed as the alarm rang . She got out of the warm bed and headed for the bathroom . After brushing her hair and getting dressed she took her purse and phone and left for the hospital .

_"Finally , the day of my eye surgery is here . It's been 4 years since I've stared experiencing vision problems and the refusal of wearing those bloody glasses only made my condition worse."_ she thought as she got into the cab . The surgery was to restore her to normal eye vision , a simple procedure that only took about an hour to complete and afterwards a week of rest in dimly lit environment .

"Miss Theresa, good morning . Are you ready to commence the operation ?" her doctor asked .

"Good morning doctor Walker , as ready as I am ever going to be I suppose . I admit I am a little nervous" She smiled weakly at the doctor .

"That's very normal , but it will be over fast enough and with no pain what so ever." The doctor reassured her .

And indeed the surgery was soon over but not without a little complication .

"Miss Theresa , the operation is complete . Everything is well with your eyes , but due to the increased sensitivity of your eyes I must recommend that you keep the eye bandage for a week . I must warn you not to take it off , light is very dangerous to your eyes right now . Powerful light might even leave you blind ." Her doctor warned .

"Yes doctor , thank you for the advice" Theresa replied . Her head was starting to hurt from the operation or from the anesthetic . She couldn't wait to get home and into bed .

"You will need somebody to help you this week , not being able to see is not very easy to handle alone . Do you have any questions ?"

"No doctor , thank you . I will come back for the check up next week , good bye ."

She managed to call a cab and finally , not without some trouble , arrived home . She stumbled into bed and fell into a heavy sleep .

As she stirred in her sleep she suddenly realized that beneath her no long were her bed sheets . She touched the surface " _Is this grass _?" she started to pat the hard surface beneath her " _what is going on ? why am I sitting on the grass ?... I must be outside , but why ? and where outside ? _" she was very confused .

_"Am I having a very vivid dream from the anesthetics_ ?" she was slowly starting to panic _"I can hear the wind , trees , insects and … is that the sound of water running ? I can't hear cars or people , what the hell is happening _?"

"_My God , did I perhaps die during the surgery_ ?" she started crying " _but I remember getting in the cab , arriving home and getting into bed … Did I die in my sleep ? But if I did die , why can't I see _?"

_" No . I did not die . If I were dead and this where hell or heaven I would be able to see , right_ ?" she started sobbing now . "_What am I to do ? If I take my bandages off and this is not a dream I risk remaining blind_" she slowly started to pat the grass floor again . The grass was wet and cold , there were small pebbles scattered around . The she touched something that seem like slim slightly curved wood stick . _"this should help me move around_" she thought .

"_Could this be a cruel hoax ? But I told no one about the surgery , and who would do such a horrible thing ? It's starting to get colder , I can feel the sun rays leaving_" she got up and started to touch the ground with the stick . The grass surface was smooth , no large rocks or bushes _" I must be in some sort of clearing by the woods , I can hear the wind ruffling the trees not very far from where I am_".

Silently crying she walked around checking the ground with the stick . "_Should I shout ? For some reason I am scared of doing so . What if there are wild animals here _?" The wind stared blowing violently and slowly rain started falling down . As she slowly made her way she hit something hard with the stick . "_A rock , a tree , what is this_ ?" She was terrified to reach for the hard surface in front of her but still , slowly she extended her left hand towards the obstacle in her way . She felt something metallic under her fingers . "_Metal , this is metal … But why is it warm _?" Then she suddenly felt a warm breath on her hand . Abruptly she tried to get back but large hands grabbed her by her wrists and held her in place in an iron grip .

"Please , please let me go ." She stared shaking from fear . "I won't tell anybody I swear" .

"**Ha ha ha** ." a harsh male laughter rang thru the air . "**Tell what girl** ?"

* * *

Yes , yes I know . I ended this right before it got any good .

But I need to know if anybody would like me to continue this story . To be honest I'm very insecure about writing fanfictions , I have never tried it before so I need a little bit of help .

I'm very opened to suggestions and feel free to point out the flaws in this story .

Ps excuse my grammar mistakes :P


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

"_Leaving King's Landing was a stupid thing to do . But that God damned battle_" . In his mind the memories of the Blackwater battle replayed , the fire … the horrible green fire consuming everything , the ships , the soldiers , even the water . Such an unnatural and uncontrollable thing , wildfire . " _Only cowards fight with fire_" he concluded . "_Only cowards leave the battle_" a small voice retorted , "_I should have stayed there and died ._" He kept thinking about that faithful night as he was riding Stanger thru the forest . _" What a bloody fool I was , a craven . And as if abandoning the battle was not enough , getting drunk and threatening the Littlebird with a dagger to her throat and stealing a bloody song . Had she not sang The Mothers Hymn , I would have broken her , right there as a disgusting dog_ ."

He was suddenly taken out from his thoughts when he heard , not very far away , the small sound of somebody crying . His right hand automatically moved to the hilt of the sword and griped it tight . "_Lions , stags , wolfs or maybe outlaws_ ?" He cautiously got off the black destrier and slowly moved towards the sound "_It's coming from the clearing_" . He advanced towards the edge of the forest and looked into the small clearing , and was surprised at what he saw . A slim , tall girl was sitting on the ground , crying . Around her head and across her eyes were wrapped white bandages . Her brown hair was tied in a lose braid that hung across her back . She was wearing male clothing , some kind of blue breaches and a queer shaped long sleeved white tunic " _A girl … This must be a trap , there are no towns for miles ._"

He kept watching her as she got up from the ground and tried to make her way with the help of a wood stick . "_She is blind_" he realized . _"Pale skin , she is either an expensive whore or highborn_." He stood there and watched her for a while , making sure there was nobody else there . "_I should leave her here , she is not my problem . Who knows what troubles she might bring , she was not abandoned in the middle of the woods for nothing_" Just as he started to move on the opposite way from the girl , he heard her start to cry harder , such a pitiful pain filled sound . And just like that he changed his direction and moved towards the girl .

"_Such a stupid creature , maybe she is deaf too_ ?" He was two feet in front of her and she made no sign that she sensed his presence . She touched the front of his legs with the wood stick then , reluctantly , reached her arm towards him . She started touching his breastplate , slowly exploring the surface . Sandor let her continue just as to see what she would do next . "_Maybe she is not right in the head_"he thought . She slowly moved her hand up almost reaching his neck , he exhaled then which seemed to startle the girl . She tried to get back rapidly but he grabbed her wrists and held her in place . He was amused by her reaction "_It took her a warm breath to realize that beneath this iron armor there was a live man? A stupid girl indeed_" . Then for the first time he heard her speak .

"Please , please let me go ." He could feel her shaking . "I won't tell anybody , I swear" her sweet voice rang .

"Ha ha ha ." he could not contain his laugh . "Tell what girl ?"

* * *

Thank you for reading .

The only way I could make this better is with your help :P . Please point out what you liked or disliked .


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

The grip on her wrists was so powerful , no matter how hard she tried she could not get away from him . His hands were big and rough , and beneath them her pale skin already started to turn red . _"His voice , it's so cruel and harsh . Is he the one that brought me here ? Is he a criminal or a rapist , what does he want from me ? God … I don't want to die here in this horrible way , killed by a terrible man_ ."

"Please , let me go … my hands , they hurt ." She turned her head up as if she was looking at him and gently tugged at her hands from his grasp . He released her hands and took a step back . "Such a delicate whore , aren't you ?" he said . She was surprised that he actually let her go but grateful non the least . His last line however shocked her .

"I'm not a prostitute , is this why you brought me here ? Because you though I was a whore ?"

"Brought you here ? You must be insane girl . I have nothing to do with you being here and I'll have nothing to do with you from this point on either ." He turned his back at her and started to head for his horse.

As she heard his footsteps she realized _"He's leaving me here alone in this forest , I will die here by myself ._" Breaking down in tears she shouted after him "Don't leave me please , I can't see" .

He stopped in his tracks and turned towards her "Not my concern" and again begun to move away .

"Please , I want to go home . Take me home I beg you ." She started running towards the sound of his footsteps , but soon she tripped and fell hard to the ground . She remained there soundless and unmoving .

As soon as she pleaded him a flashback played in his mind and he was back in a green lited room " Do you want to go home ? I could keep you safe" . If there were any Gods , they were cruel , hearing the words he longed to hear from a girl that was not the little bird . "Seven bloody hells , one stupid girl after another" . He looked in her direction and saw her as she tripped "_Useless girl_ _, can't walk 3 meters without hurting herself_" He walked to the spot where she fell and placed his right hand on her shoulder " Get up , I will take you to the nearest town . You will handle yourself from there" No response came from the brown haired girl . "_Such a weak creature , a wonder she's not dead yet_." He picked her up and carried her to the horse .

He got on the horse and placed her in front of him , one of his hands encircled her small waist and the other hand held the reigns . _"I'm a fool , if she is highborn and they find me with her they'll have my head . Small chance she was ever a whore , too bloody stupid to be one , whores are cunning and good liars , this one is neither . Soft hands, pretty nails , pale skin , clean hair and good teeth , these are all signs she was well kept . But what family does she belong to ? Her clothes are made from fabrics I have never seen before , maybe she is from the Free Cities ._" He was brought back from his thoughts as the girl he held in his arms started stirring in the saddle . He noticed her breath increased and knew right away that she had woken up , but she made no sound "_This little fool thinks she can pretend to be asleep? I should teach her about trying to trick a dog_" The hand that held her secure on the horse started to move from her waist slowly towards her ribcage , he felt her straiten under his touch yet no sounds came from her lips "_Shutting up won't save you_" , his started moving higher up . The white fabric from which her tunic was made was very thin and soft , he could fell some kind of weird straps around her breast , he started caressing her . Suddenly both her warm hands were on his trying to stop him from continuing .

" Ha ha ha . Shy as a maid , aren't you ? Now tell me why did you pretend to still be asleep?" He restored his hand to it's initial position on her waist . She placed her small hands on his again as if to keep his hand there .

"I didn't want you to leave me , I thought ... I was just frightened." She really didn't know what to respond to him , she was scared witless of being with him and scared witless of being without him . So far he didn't seem to want to kill her or hurt her in any way . "_But he did try to feel my chest , what if he is a rapist_ ?" fear gripped her heart .

As if Sandor could read her mind he remarked "If I wanted to rape you I would have done so long ago . Rest assured , I have better tastes and you have no teats to speak of ." He started laughing again .

She was taken aback by his last remark " _what am I supposed to say to such a thing ? He's such a cruel man . I must be polite , in my condition I can't be peaky. I just need to get to a city and everything is going to be all right_" She decided changing the subject was a good idea .

"Thank you for not leaving me there , I'm very grateful"

"Spare me , you made so much noise with your whining you were bound to attract some outlaws and after they raped and killed you , they would have found my trail too . In a week we will reach Maidenpool , after that I'll be rid of you ."

"_Outlaws , Maidenpool , a week with him ? This man is insane . And why are we riding a horse ?I must be calm and play along , making him angry won't do me any good . I just hope this place – Maidenpool is real ._" She was beginning to be aware of her new never experienced before saddle sores , she started shifting in the saddle trying to get more comfortable . His grip on her waist tightened and he leaned towards her and whispered into her ear .

"You claim not to be a whore and yet here you are rubbing yourself against me like a wanton . Should I take this as an opened invitation ?"

She could feel the stubble on his face brushing against her ear and the sensation made goose bumps appear all over her body . "I was trying to find a more comfortable position , I'm a little sore . I'm very sorry , I didn't mean to bother you but there is so little space in the saddle" .

"Seems all you can do is plead , foolish girl . The saddle was designed for one person , you don't go riding double on a war horse . We will stop soon enough and not because of your sore ass but because Stranger needs to rest." He expected her to have some sort of reaction to the mentioning of the horse's name but there was none . Sandor was surprised , this was the first time he did not get a reaction . "_Maybe she believes in the old Gods or maybe the fire God_" this reminded him he did not ask the girl's name .

"What's your name girl and where do you come from ? And don't lie to me , a dog can smell a lie ." He grabbed her chin and pushed her face up to see her , although her eyes were covered he could still search for evidence of deceitfulness in her other features " Believe me , I will leave you here if you dare lie to me ." he warned .

" My name is Theresa , I can't remember anything else . My full name , where I come from or why I was in the forest alone . I just woke up there with a terrible headache ."

"You think I'm a fool ? I should snap that pretty little neck of yours" he removed the hand he had sitting on her waist and covered her neck , lightly applying pressure there "What did I tell you about lying ?" he squeezed her neck a little bit harder and heard her whimper "I can tell you never worked a day in your life you know , those soft hands of yours are proof of that . I can also tell you come from somewhere north by that pale skin of yours ." then he removed his hand from her neck and brought his face to her ear and whispered "and the way you smell , when everything in this time of war smells rotten and putrid" he nuzzled his nose in her hair and inhaled "you smell clean and sweet like a highclass whore , and you are clean aren't you ?" he pushed her head slightly forward and licked the back of her neck just below where her hairline started "but are you a whore or highborn ? there is a way of finding out , a very pleasant way … ha ha ha , for me that is" his hand slowly traveled from her ribcage to hear breast , cupping it and slightly squeezing it . She gasped and started struggling and tried to remove his hand .

"I swear it , I'm not a whore . Please , I'm not a whore ." she cried to him . He grabbed both her wrists with the hand that once held the reigns of the horse and held them tight . His other hand went from cupping her breast to under her chin , pushing her head up against his chest so he could see her face again .

" I see that mouth of yours can speak the truth when it's convenient ." he saw how tears slipped beneath her bandages and rolled down her check ,some of them falling on the hand that held her wrists . He was reminded of another helpless girl and he felt ashamed at the memory . He could not help the other when she was mistreated and had no way of defending herself but he refused to be like those so called knights . "_why hurt such a pathetic creature?_ " a small voice whispered his head . "_being blind and distrusting a brute like you is a natural reaction after all_" the small voice whispered again .

"Keep your secrets , I care not whom you are" he released her chin and reassumed the initial position . Although he said or did nothing else after that, she continued to quietly whimper until eventually she exhausted herself into sleep . He felt her body relax against his _" Finally , she shut up_" he thought .

The sun was setting when he decided it was time to stop and rest . "Wake up , we stop here" he shacked her slightly . He got of the horse and encircled her waist with his hands then lifted her of the horse and gently put her on the ground . Disoriented by sleep and the fact that she could not see and sore from being in a saddle for so long she lost her balance and almost fell to the ground , his hands grabbed her arms and steadied her . He scoffed at her "should have left you there" .

She turned her face towards him and touched his chest plate " I'm just dizzy , I won't be a burden ." she said in a thin voice .

He looked at her small white hands that touched his armor and a strange thought went thru his head "_Would she have still tried to touch me if she saw my face_ ?" Then fury swept through his body and the voice in his head mocked _"she would have looked away in terror just like the rest of them_" he pushed her hands away " stay here" . She nodded .

He built a small fire and spread his bedroll on the cold ground . He grabbed her by the arm and urged her to the bedroll and then made her sit on it . He reached into a bag took out some dried meat and then placed a piece into her hands "Eat" he ordered .

"Thank you" she whispered .

He watched as she brought a small piece of meat to her mouth , her pretty lips were pale from the cold . As she tasted the meat she grimaced .

"Does the princess not like the feast?" he mocked .

"No , I just … I'm not very hungry" she lied .

"Give it here then."

She held out her hand with the meat between her fingers "I already took a bite out of this piece , I'm sorry" . The notion of somebody eating from where she already bit was strange to her .

He began to laugh and grabbed the wrist of the hand she held out . He brought her hand to his mouth and bit into the dried meat she held , nipping at one of the fingers and licking the salt from it .

Surprised she tried to pull back her hand ,his grip tightened and he continued to lick the remains of food from her hand and fingers . "Afraid of dogs, are you princess ?" .

"You are not a dog , stop please . You are scaring me"

* * *

So , I finally updated . I know it's wrong to leave a story for so long , I hate it when other authors do it .

The reason I haven't updated was not because the lack of time but because I really think I'm not very good at this . I never did have a talent for expressing myself in writing so I apologize for the awkward style. What determined me to continue were the good people that tried to encourage me .

I would like to thank** . .x** , **Cambria-Anne** and **Mor Vilkacis** . You were very kind and I appreciate your words .

If there is something you dislike please point it out so that I might sort it out :P .

Also I would like some advice , Theresa is a student and I have yet to decide what she studies . What do you think would make an interesting or useful skill/knowledge for her ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV**

"You are not a dog , stop please . You are scaring me"

"The princess is scared , such a surprise" he abruptly let go of her wrist .

What made him take her hand anyway ?It was almost instinctual , the fact that she was helpless made him want to tease her , scare her and in a weird way make her surrender , the same way bigger animals sometimes played with their capture . She couldn't even see his face and still she was terrified , Sandor had always blamed the scars on his face for the lack of companionship through his life and now having to realize that his appearance was not a factor in the fear he stirred in people made him mad . This girl reminded him that he was a monster inside as well and he wanted to torment her for it .

He got off the bedroll and made his way to Stanger , he brushed the horse's dark shinny mane , massaged his powerful legs and checked his hooves . He turned to look to the girl , she did not move from the spot he had left her . She tried to contain her shivering , failing .

"Are you here ?" she asked as she started to search around her , her white hands touching the fur of the bedroll .

Stranger snickered loudly startling her .

The fact that the horse was still here gave her an odd comforting feeling . He wouldn't leave without the horse . He was still close , she was not abandoned .

"Stranger" she whispered softly "where is your master ?" she questioned herself rather than the horse. The dark man was scary and cruel but he had not hurt her yet and in this nightmare he was the only one that could guide her and take care of her . She felt bad for acting spoiled earlier when he gave her food , that was a kind gesture and she should have been thankful .

She wasn't really sure if he was there but she stared talking to him anyway .

"The food , you were generous to share it with me . I am sorry for not eating it."

He silently watched her and was amused by her attempt to converse with Stranger . He walked to the bedroll with the horse blankets in his hands . "Too much talking princess , go to sleep" he pushed her , not urgently, on the furs and covered her with one of the blankets . He laid down next to her and covered both of them with the other blanket .

When she heard his footsteps again she was oddly relieved , when he pushed her down on the pallet she realized how tired she was . He covered her with a cloth that was scratchy and that smelled of hey and horse then she felt him lay next to her . For a moment her blood froze but then she realized "_he covered me with a blanket and then covered us both with another . If he wanted to touch me he would have gotten under both of them _." relief filled her "_maybe he is not so cruel_" and with that last thought she drifted into sleep .

She did not say a word when he laid next to her , for a moment she was tense but she relaxed almost immediately and , to his surprise , fell asleep shortly after . Sandor could not sleep , his thoughts were consumed by the memory of the Little Bird he left in King's Landing . He regretted not taking her , on the road he had heard of her marriage with the damned dwarf . Soon his thoughts of Sansa were clouded by the embrace of sleep and replaced by dreams .

Sandor woke first , the faint sun rays were enough to bring him back from the dream world . He dreamt of the Little Bird again , would he ever be able to escape her ? Or will she forever be his regret and torment . As he got up he felt something stir under the covers , the blind girl got as close to him as she could during the night "_trying to steal warmth , no doubt_" rolled up into a ball with her back touching his left arm . He could feel the rise and fall of her body as she breathed "_you will be eaten alive once I leave you in Maidenpool , blind and without any protection , they'll rape you and then kill you … if you are lucky_" , he thought darkly .

"Are you awake ?"she asked . She turned so she could face him , but he did not respond "I think it's morning" she got her hands from under the cover and started to search for him , she found his arm and she squeezed it gently "I need to … "she did not finish her sentence . He looked at her still remaining silent , it was sort of amusing seeing her so conflicted and undecided on how to approach him . She slowly traced his arm going to his shoulder and then following his collarbone to his neck where she gently placed her hand and made no movement any further "Pulse" she said and then exhaled. "_he is definitely alive_" she thought .

"Not so stupid as you look , are you Princess ?" the vibrations that crossed his neck while talking took her by surprise and she withdrew her hand quickly .

"Tess"

"What ?" he snapped .

"My name, it's Tess ." she had never heard anybody make the word _princess_ sound so insulting before. But this was a good opportunity to find out his name too .

He examined her not quite knowing what to say to her sudden new found courage and before he could say anything she spoke again .

"How should I call you?"

If he told her his name she would cry again and beg and then cry some more . "_A good reason to leave her here , maybe she will even ask to be left here . Let's watch that new found composed posture of hers break and crumble._"

"Stupid cunts like you refer to me as The Hound" Sandor knew he was a well-known man in Westeros, he was one of the most feared men in the kingdom , tales about his brutality were known even by children. But absolutely no type of fear or disgust was showed on her face , she had no idea who he was or what he did and that was indeed a surprise to him . He had lived with a stigma all his life , was hated by people because of the stories that told of his blood thirst and terrible nature and now he was face to face with somebody that had absolutely no prejudices against him .

Tess found it strange that someone would refer to himself as _the_ _hound _but then again nothing has been normal since she woke in this place "_Maybe they call him The Hound because he eats from people's hands_" but she dismissed the thought . She was now contemplating on what to say next to him but any sort of comment seamed to anger The Hound .

He got up and pulled her up too , then picked her up and started walking with her in his arms . She tried to ask what he was doing but he ignored her question. And as suddenly as he picked her up he put her on the ground again " Make water here , I will come to fetch you after I tend to the horse." She has never been so embarrassed in her life , indeed that's why she tried to wake him up in the first place but this was so … humiliating . Nonetheless she did as she was bid , after all the shame of soiling herself would have been greater than the one in asking for help to go the bathroom . He was much louder when he came back "_probably to let me know he is coming_". She had to admit , he was pretty considerate at times in his own way .

* * *

I know I'm not very constant in my style of writing or in the atmosphere I'm creating , but Gods Tess is kind of a pain . She doesn't know what's happening , she's blind ( temporarily , of course ) and I can't have her talk about technology or pretty much anything else cause Sandor would probably leave her or kill her … Sandor is so obsessed with Sansa he can't concentrate on Tess , he's harsh in speech and thus Tess can't really warm up to him . Hmmm and I'm really clueless how to continue the story from this point on so if you have any ideas please let me know .

If you really hate something , let me know and if it's possible I will change it .

I wanted to thank ** . .x** for her nice review in the second chapter I published but I am an idiot and somehow managed to skip her name . So I am going to do it now : ** . .x** thank you for your support and sorry for neglecting my first reviewer .

That's about it , see you guys next week .


End file.
